My Shower Won't Drain
by smokinhottie
Summary: What happens when a little at home problem makes it's way to work.  Sorry Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds

Adventures in the BAU

Smokinhottie

Summary: Some one-shot of the adventures that some of the people in the BAU have and end up with cuts bumps and bruises.

Author's Note: I'm writing a story for the BAU team and I need your help! I need any crazy stories of what happened while you were drunk. Please review this story and tell me of your drunken adventures! Thank you so much!

"My Shower Won't Drain"

Emily Prentiss walked swiftly to her desk in the bull pen of the BAU, keeping her head down as she scanned for her coworkers. She had tried earlier to use Maybelline to cover the massive bruise that shadowed her right eye. She knew if anyone asked how she got her prize winning shiner, she would be too embarrassed to tell the story. Just as she thought she had escaped to her desk, Derek Morgan walked by, on his way to the coffee maker and saw her.

"Morning Prentiss." He said casually as he approached her.

"Morning." She returned as she attempted to keep her head down. A frown creased his brow as he ducked his head to peer at her from behind her hair.

"Prentiss! What happened to your…" he said upon finding her secret, but was quickly interrupted.

"Morgan, I'm fine. It's no big deal! I'd rather not talk about it." She barked cutting him off. He nodded not wanting to push at the moment and carried on his way to get coffee.

Emily had successfully spent the rest of the morning at her desk not being bothered by anyone. The clueless Reid had dropped off a file to her and went back to his desk without saying anything. Other than that encounter she had put off any conversations until Penelope Garcia marched into the bull pen and practically ripped Emily's arm out of the socket in her attempt to get her out of her chair.

"Where are we going? Garcia!" She protested as Garcia dragged her back to her office. She didn't respond to any of Emily's protest until they were back in her office with the door shut.

"Garcia, what the hell is going on?" Emily said as she was all but thrown into a chair.

"Chocolate Adonis called my office this morning and informed me that there was something wrong with you and OMG! LOOK AT YOUR FACE! WHAT HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Garcia unloaded all in one breath. She gently cupped Emily's chin in her hand and examined her face.

"Is that what this is about? I'm all right…" She started as she tried to wiggle away from her friend but she wasn't having it.

"Tell me his name! I will find that low life and I will put him in a world of hurt!" Garcia continued in a low growl, completely ignoring her friend's protests.

"GARCIA!" Emily finally stood up and shouted. Garcia stopped and looked at her.

"I'm okay. It wasn't a man who did this. I did it to myself." She said calmly as she stood with her hands on each of Garcia's shoulders.

"No Emily you need to tell me his…what? You did this to yourself?" she said with confusion. Emily just nodded.

"Why? How?" Garcia rambled staring at her with utter disbelief. Emily sighed.

"It was an accident. I was taking a shower last night and saw that water wasn't draining from the tub. I figured I could fix it…or try to that is. So I'm bent over in the tub and jiggling the handle…"

"Oooo! Kinky! Is that what they are calling it these days?" Garcia interrupted with smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat. Emily shot her a dirty look before continuing.

"So I'm bent over in the tub and I'm jiggling the handle OF THE DRAIN." Emily said as she carried on with her story.

FLASHBACK

Emily looked at her tub as if she were in a showdown straight out of the old west. Her first attempt at fixing the problem had resulted in failure. Assuming the drain was clogged she had used a plunger to unclog it. This amounted to no success and neither did the DrainO. Now after bailing all of the water out of the tub with a Taco bell cup and emptying it into the toilet, she was bound and determined to fix the problem.

"Ok Drain you are going down!" She challenged as she carefully climbed into the tub. The drain was right below the spout and the handle to the drain. She examined the drain and gave the handle to it a jiggle. Nothing happened. Or so she could tell.

"Maybe we need water!" she said as she turned on the facet and let the water begin to flow into the tub. As she repositioned herself, knocked over the bar of soap on the ledge and it tumbled into the tub.

"Damn! Stupid soap!" She said as she tried to look for it in the confined space of the tub. Noticing that the water was filling the tub, instead of draining, she turned her attention back to the drain and it's handle. This time she jiggled hard. As she pulled up and down on the handle harder and harder, the handle finally broke off in her hand. As she fell forward from the force of her tug, her knee found that "stupid soap". The "stupid soap" now wet with water only helped propel her forward even more until her fall was stopped by her face thumping the faucet.

END FLASHBACK

"So… a bag of peas and some Tylenol later, my drain is still not fixed."

"Wow." Said Garcia quietly. Emily nodded sheepishly.

"Are you ok?" Garcia asked as she examined her friend's battle wounds again. This time Emily let her.

"I'm fine!" She said with a laugh. "The only thing hurt is my pride. I'm going to have to break down and call a plumber."

"I think you should!" Garcia said as she wrapped her friend a hug. "We don't need you damaging your pretty face up anymore!" Both shared a laugh as they walked back to the bull pen.

A couple of hours later and some explaining to Morgan, Emily found herself being called to a briefing on their newest case. JJ had walked by saying something about the case being promising as she hurried on to the conference room. On her way up the stairs, she saw Hotch standing in the doorway of the conference room talking to Rossi inside.

"I'll back in just a minute. I've got to get that file from my office." He said as he started down the hall.

"Hey." Emily said with a smile as she approached him. He gave her a half smile until she got closer.

"What happened to your face?" he said with a frown creasing his brow.

"Oh it's nothing!" She said with a light laugh as she moved to walk past him to the conference room. She was taken aback when she felt a hand gently grip her elbow and stop her.

"Hotch, I…" She said as she turned around and came face to face with him. One look in his eyes told her that the profiler in him was in full force as he searched her face for answers. Her heart softened as she saw all of the emotions playing out across face.

"Hotch. I'm fine. I had a silly little accident at the house last night. It's ok." She said softly as she stepped closer to him. He nodded and let go of her arm, but didn't walk away.

"Are you sure you are ok? What happened?" he asked barely above a whisper as he gently touched her chin while examining the bruises. Emily smiled even more surprised at his touch.

"Yes. I'm fine. I promise Hotch. I appreciate your concern. All I was doing was trying to fix my shower drain. The water wouldn't go down." She said as she watched him gradually relax. It stunned her that he would show that much concern for her. Not that he didn't care for her or worry what happened to her, but that he would actually show it. Something Aaron Hotchner wasn't known for doing.

"Not a problem. I'm glad that it was just a simple accident." Hotch said as he finally calmed down.

"Hotch. I would have come to you if it was anything serious. I just slipped and fell in the shower. I'm actually going to call a plumber after this meeting." She said with a smile confident that he was ok now.

"Don't." Hotch said with a shrug and Emily looked at him with a slight frown.

"I can fix your shower." He said in a matter of fact tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Criminal Minds

My Shower Won't Drain.

Smokinhottie

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters associated with the Criminal Minds franchise. Sorry!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and stories! I need more though! I have a couple of ideas that I would like to use them for! Please send me more! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

Emily couldn't believe it. If you had told her that one day her boss would be in her shower fixing it, she would never have believed it. But there he was, on a Saturday afternoon, bent down in the tub removing the old drain and handle and replacing it with a new one. She smiled, secretly enjoying the moment, as she watched him work from the doorway where she leaned against the frame. His grey t shirt had water spots on it and the knees to his jeans were wet too.

Hotch could feel her eyes on him and he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Hey," he said softly with a rare grin. "Checking to see if your shower is still in one piece?"

"No," Emily laughed. "I trust you and that you know what you're doing. I was coming to see if you needed anything."

"I'm good, thanks for asking." He said as he got up from the tub and carefully stepped out. "I think you're all fixed."

"Really? That was quick!" She said as she went to look at the tub and admire his handiwork. She smiled as she turned to look at him as it was his turn to lean against the door frame.

"It looks great! Thank you so much!" she said and he chuckled.

"No problem. It wasn't that hard to fix."

"Well I would never have been able to fix it and would have had to call a nasty plumber with his crack hanging out." She said with a shudder. Hotch laughed at the look of disgust on her face.

"A plumber with his crack hanging out?"

"It's not funny, I'm serious." said as she made her way out of the bathroom. "Now let me repay you by making lunch!" Hotch just smiled as she left and started picking up the mess he'd made. He felt happy to do things for her. He liked seeing her bright smile

As he was taking the tools out of the shower and putting her shampoo and soap back in, he didn't notice the nice pool of Herbal Essence on the floor. Putting the last of the bottles back in the tub, he straightened to go find Emily. On his way out, his sneakered foot found that little pool and his feet slipped out from underneath him. In an effort to keep from falling he grabbed the closest thing he could, which happened to be the towel bar on the wall. The weight of him and the force of him falling was no match for the towel bar which easily came out of the wall. Hotch landed with a loud thud against the tub and lay on the floor with stars above his head.

Downstairs Emily had heard the loud thud and called up the stairs to Hotch. When he didn't answer she frowned and went upstairs to investigate. She was alarmed to find him down for the count on the floor of her bathroom, a towel bar clutched in his hand. She instantly went to his side.

"Hotch?" she said as she carefully kneeled in to the bathroom. She put a hand to his face and gently turned his head. No blood was a good sign despite the fact that he was unconscious. She checked the rest of him from injuries and upon finding none gently attempted to wake him.

"Hotch? Oh God! I've killed my boss. I will never live this one down if Morgan hears about this." she said softly as she put a hand to his broad chest and shook him. Something resembling a groan came from deep within that chest and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hotch? I need you to wake up. I need you to open your eyes." She said as she coaxed him back to consciousness. Hotch felt the pain in his head first and foremost which caused him to groan as he slowly came around. Next he heard Emily's voice and felt her soft hand on his cheek. She was asking him to open his eyes, which he did with a lot of effort. He saw the relieved look on her face as she hovered above him. He also didn't miss how watery her eyes looked.

"Are you ok seems like a silly question but I'm going to ask anyways." she said softly as her hand remained on his face her thumb gently rubbing his cheek. Hotch found it surprisingly comforting and wasn't about to tell her to stop. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly in an attempt to focus.

"I think so. My head is killing me. I feel like I split it open." He said with a groan. Emily nodded.

"I didn't see any blood. I'll take a look at it again when we get you sitting up. But first things first, can I have my towel bar back?" she said with a smile. Hotch looked at her and then at his hand holding the towel bar.

"Sorry. I can fix that." He said with confusion on his face.

"It's ok Hotch." She said as she took the bar from him and placed it in the sink. Hotch wasn't sure if it was the mild concussion he had or her close proximity to him but his whole world seemed to be fuzzy. 'Maybe I should bust my head more often.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. When Emily looked back and saw his eyes closed she panicked slightly.

"Hotch! Wake up!" she said as she shook him again.

"Whoa! I'm ok! I'm ok!" he said as he reassured her. "My head just really hurts." Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. You probably want to get up off this floor don't you?" she said as she moved to help him up. She stood up and held out her hand to pull him up. He firmly took her hand and was surprised at her strength when she pulled him up to stand. He wobbled for a moment before Emily reached out to steady him. His head was spinning and he felt light headed as he leaned against the wall. She saw this and continued to support him.

"You ok?" she said softly. He shook his head and she lowered him back to the floor to sit up.

"Let me go get something for your head and I'll be right back. Don't move." She said as she left the bathroom.

"Trust me! I don't plan on going anywhere for a little while." He said as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes in hopes of stopping the spinning. He relaxed as he waited for her to return. When she did she quickly sat down in front of him on the covered toilet.

"Hey." She whispered. When he opened his eyes he saw that her hand was holding 2 tylenol and a water bottle. He had to laugh at the bag of frozen peas that rested on her leg.

"What are you going to do with that?" he said with a chuckle.

"It's for your head silly." She said with a laugh. "It is a great cold pack when you hurt yourself. You need to put it on your head. It will help with the pain." Hotch shook his head in protest.

"I don't need anything. I'm fine. The Tylenol should do the trick. That and maybe a beer." He said as he looked at her with eyes that conveyed his hope. Emily rolled her eyes as she leaned forward and eased his head away from the wall. He was confused but allowed her to do it. She gently pressed the bag of frozen peas to the back of his head.

"I think you need to go to the ER. You have a concussion and need to be checked out." Emily said after a moment of silence.

"I'm fine. Really. It doesn't even hurt that bad." He said Emily rolled her eyes again as she removed the bag of peas and began to gently explore Hotch's dark hair for the concussion. Hotch closed his eyes as he felt her fingers going through his hair. It felt nice. 'Nice? Since when does she put her fingers in your hair?' Hotch thought to himself. 'Probably since you started getting concussions while fixing shower drains.' Emily gently pressed on the area near the crown of his head and when he hissed she knew that she had found the spot.

"You've got a nice lump forming." She said as she finished her exploration and replaced the bag of peas on his head. "There isn't any bleeding, but I think we should get the lump checked out." She said as she helped him off the floor and ushered him downstairs to the car.


End file.
